The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Act I
Video Intro The intro starts at a surprise point by playing on the screen with pink and blue flashing colors and lights under the structure. Then it moves to the video which shows "artRAVE" flashing in blue and pink too. Two male dancers walk from the left and right side of the main stage but they extend their legs. After crossing the middle and going backstage, two female dancers, in plastic cloak dresses, do a dance routine and 4 dancers with balloons come out from the main structure and do a dance while holding the balloons along with other dancers in futuristic costumes perform on the stage as the colorful video on the screen is projected and shows some pictures of Gaga, mostly from the artRAVE tourbook and words such as ART and ECSTASY repeatingly with Rave music being played containing excerpts from "ARTPOP". Near the end, the video shifts into a colorful scene in which the words "ARE" "YOU" "READY?" as dancers with Gazing balls come out of the sides and structure on the main stage. Then, a pre-recorded message says "Now, Performing, Lady Gaga" while the screen shows the word "LADY GAGA". Then the band starts playing a rock guitar solo as the video shifts into a shining picture of Gaga in a white cape and long blonde wig with her hand raised up and Gaga rises from the bottom of the stage on a platform. File:ArtRAVE Intro 5-4-14 Video Intro - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 7-9-14 Intro artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg Band ARTPOP Intro The intro music is faded with an "ARTPOP" instumental intro played by the band with the word "Artpop" repeated numerously at points. Rhythmic drum beats can be heard played at points too. Gaga raises her hands to form a circle-like formation and points at the audience, slowly moving them from left to right. As the music ends, Gaga puts her hands down and raises one and screams depending on which country or city the venue is. "ARTPOP" The show begins with the title track, "ARTPOP". After the intro ends, Gaga slowly starts moving interacting with her dancers (in early shows) or starts to dance in an energetic boogie style wearing a leotard with the Jeff Koons ball on it and wearing angel wings. She then starts to move to reach the catwalks. During the second verse, Gaga walks on the runways and plays on the piano during the second chorus. At the start of the bridge, two dancers remove her angel wings and along with the other dancers, go back backstage to change their outfits, leaving Gaga to sing the rest of the song and by the end of the song, walks back to the catwalks with her dancers. 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg|1 5-4-14 ARTPOP - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 7-21-14 ARTPOP artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 7-5-14 ARTPOP artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 7-30-14 ARTPOP ArtRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 8-1-14 ARTPOP artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg|2 8-1-14 ARTPOP 002.jpg Fashion #Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4 - July 30; August 2; August 6 - November 24) #Seashells by Wendy Kay Designs, Jeff Koons: Gazing ball crop top with white furry jacket by Gabriela Ostolaza + pink underwear and white furry leg warmers: (August 1; August 4) *On July 30, 2014 only, Gaga wore pink goggles with the costume. "G.U.Y." After "ARTPOP", Gaga performs "G.U.Y." on runways. The song is performed with choreography from the video, except for the during the bridge, during which she is picked up by one of the male dancers as she sings the song. During the last part of the bridge, Gaga and the dancers go to the main stage to finish the song. At the end of the song, Gaga is picked up by the same male dancer. The backdrop video during this song shows falling neon colored feathers. 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg|1 5-4-14 G.U.Y. - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg artRave-in-San-Diego-2.jpg 7-30-14 G.U.Y. 001.jpg 8-1-14 G.U.Y. 001.jpg|2 8-1-14 G.U.Y. 002.jpg Fashion #Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4 - July 30; August 2; August 6 - November 24) #Seashells by Wendy Kay Designs, Jeff Koons: Gazing ball crop top with white furry jacket by Gabriela Ostolaza + pink underwear and white furry leg warmers: (August 1; August 4) *Dancers are wearing customized Paige Denim by Jeff Fender Studio. "Donatella" Gaga transitions directly into singing "Donatella" after "G.U.Y." ends. At the end of the intro, Gaga says, "And I'm in (country/city), you bitch!". Gaga performs a shortened version of the song, only performing the first and second verses and choruses and stops for a while. Then, an instrumental outro plays. During the pre-choruses, Gaga talks to the audience while the music plays. The female dancers exit the stage during the second chorus. Gaga originally entered the castle after the instrumental outro, but since June 28, she runs to and is lowered from the same spot she did during "Fashion!" on early shows. The backdrop video during this song shows falling glitter. 5-4-14 Donatella - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-4-14 Donatella - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 9-24-14 Donatella artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 1.jpg 9-24-14 Donatella artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 2.jpg 8-1-14 Donatella 001.jpg|2 8-1-14 Donatella 002.jpg Fashion #Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4 - July 30; August 2; August 6 - November 24) #Seashells by Wendy Kay Designs, Jeff Koons: Gazing ball crop top with white furry jacket by Gabriela Ostolaza + pink underwear and white furry leg warmers: (August 1; August 4) Fashion Intro After Donatella, Gaga comes back on stage to perform "Fashion!" The song starts with an extended intro, giving Gaga time to talk with the audience while walking to the piano. The intro is instrumental music of the bridge. It was removed from the setlist on June 26. 5-4-14 Fashion Intro - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-13-14 Fashion - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1.1 maxresdefault (1).jpg fashionintro.jpg Fashion # Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4 - June 3) 1.1. Sparkly glittered clear plastic cloak by Atelier Versace: (May 10 - June 3) "Fashion!" Gaga performs a shortened version of "Fashion!" on the piano. This version starts with the bridge, then plays the first verse and the chorus. During the song, a couple dancers walk around the runways wearing robot like costumes. Towards the end of the song, Gaga walks down to a part near the piano and is quickly lowered from the stage for a costume change as the band plays a short outro for the song. Starting May 10, Gaga began wearing a clear cloak type attachment to the angel wings leotard. The song was removed from the setlist on June 26. 5-4-14 Fashion - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-13-14 Fashion! artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|1.1 5-12-14 Fashion! artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-12-14 Fashion! artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 002.jpg Fashion!ARTRAVE.jpg|Fashion! At the artrave 7b5710d9a83f8cfa0edbc1ea4ba6150e.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg Fashion # Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4 - June 3) 1.1. Sparkly glittered plastic clear cloak by Atelier Versace: (May 10 - June 3) Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball